Shizuka Todo (anime)
was a childhood friend of the F4. She was particularly close to Rui Hanazawa, whom she briefly dated. Shizuka was the heiress to Todo Trading until she relinquished her family name. She moved to France permanently to pursue her dreams of becoming a lawyer for the less fortunate. Biography Early life ]]She was born the heiress of Todo Trading. During her early childhood, Shizuka met Rui Hanazawa, Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. She was the only one able to help Rui, whom had become extremely "withdrawn." Through her efforts, he finally smiled.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers From early in her childhood, Shizuka disliked the special treatment she received because of her family name. She compared it to being a "hothouse flower." College Though Rui begged her not to go,Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Shizuka decided to take a sabbatical from Eitoku University and went to study abroad at France's Sorbonne University. There she became the first Japanese woman to win "Miss Teen of France." At some point, Shizuka began working as a model and took part in All Japan Airlines' Tahiti campaign. Return to Japan ]] When Shizuka returned to Japan, she was extremely excited to see Rui again. She embraced him, declaring "I missed you so much!" The rest of F4 then walked up and she greeted each with a kiss. That night, the guys took Shizuka out to a night club. Sojiro and Tsukasa pointed out that Rui was being "moody." He eventually admitted that Shizuka's modelling pictures had been bothering him. Shizuka thanked him for "thinking about her" and kissed him on the forehead. The next day, she and the F4 were having lunch at Eitoku University, when Tsukushi Makino and Kazuya Aoike stumbled in with a group of bullies.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers Rui protected Tsukushi, incurring Tsukasa's anger and shocking Shizuka. Afterwards, Shizuka took Tsukushi to the girls' room to clean up. Shizuka wondered aloud whether Rui liked her. Tsukushi denied it saying he loved Shizuka, who then replied "Maybe so." That summer, Shizuka accompanied the F4 on their trip to Atami on Tsukasa's yacht. She, Akira, and Sojiro brought Rui along without asking Tsukasa. Upon arriving, they met Tsukushi on the beach. Shizuka promptly invited her to that night's party and lent her a dress as well. She then escorted Tsukushi into the party, where everyone marveled at her makeover. Shizuka danced the first dance with Rui.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers She spent the following day relaxing at the beach with the F4. That night, Shizuka insinuated that Rui liked Tsukushi. Rui became angry and accused her of "toying" with his feelings. He then grabbed and dragged her into a room, where he proceeded to kiss her. Rui stopped because she was being so calm. She assured him "We are a man and a woman, and this is completely natural." Shizuka leans in to kiss him again, but Tsukasa interrupts them.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Pursuing her dreams at the airport]] Following summer vacation, Shizuka returned to Eitoku University for the fall semester. On the first day, she went to see Rui over at the high school. She asked him to go with her to a photo shoot in order to avoid being asked out by her colleagues. Shizuka then turned to Tsukushi and invited her to her birthday party. She assured her that it would be casual and promised not to invite any of Tsukushi's classmates. At her party, Shizuka ascended the stage and began her lengthy speech. She first announced that she was returning to France soon, before revealing that she was renouncing her family name. Addressing her parents, Shizuka apologized and told them her plans for becoming a lawyer for poor. She then proceeded to cut her hair short, cementing her decision. The next day, Shizuka informed her school about her leaving. Once she had that taken care of, she ran into Tsukushi. Shizuka was then taken aback when Tsukushi suddenly begged her not to go to France. She found herself unable to reply for several moments. Tsukushi continued on, adding that she had to stay for "Rui Hanazawa's sake." When Shizuka replied "I just can't," Tsukushi got down on her knees and pleaded with her again. Having finally found her words, Shizuka clearly explained her reason for leaving. She informed Tsukushi that she did not want to miss any opportunities, comparing it to shopping overseas. Afterwards, Shizuka shook Tsukushi's hand and told her "I really do like you." Some days later, she was seen off at the airport by a lot of her friends, excluding Rui. She asked Tsukasa, Akira, and Sojiro to give him her regards.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers Life in France Rui later showed up at Shizuka's apartment in France. Tears filled her eyes as she jumped into his arms. Many happy days followed. They had long talks deep into the night and often strolled through the streets of Paris together. Shizuka became busy when she started attending college again. She also worked as a secretary for a lawyer at night, which left Rui alone for most of the day. At some point, Shizuka was proposed to by Jean P. Mayol, a rumored candidate for the French presidency. It became huge news in both France and Japan. Rui later returned home to Japan.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Shizuka was particularly noted for her beauty, leading to a successful modelling career. Tsukushi said of her, "I've never seen such a beautiful woman." Shizuka's eyes, a forest green color, were described as "large" and her hair as "flowing chestnut brown." She later cut her long hair to show her determination in leaving her family. Being a model, Shizuka had an affinity with fashion. Personality and traits She was fiercely independent, wanting to live her life on her own terms. Shizuka hated the special treatment she received from being a Todo as it made her feel like a "hothouse flower." She ultimately renounced her family name, giving up her whole life in order to pursue her dreams. Shizuka could not be swayed from her decisions once she made her made her mind up. She was also known for kindness and fair treatment of others. People, such as Tsukushi, found it hard not to like Shizuka after meeting her. Behind the scenes *She is voiced by Keiko Imamura in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime and short film. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Todo family